


Dont Forget To Breathe

by drsquee



Series: Breathe [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BlackIce, Body Worship, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dom!Pitch, Dom/sub, Dress Up, F/M, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Suspension, Swearing, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: A continuation of my BlackIce BDSM fic series!A closet Sub, Jack has found his perfect Dom in Pitch Black.But some actions speak louder than words. Especially when those words are stifled by a ball-gag.Title taken from Don't Forget to Breath by Bitter:SweetCURRENTLY ON HIATUS





	1. Denial Isnt Just A River (Orgasm Denial/Over-Stimulation)

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is! BlackIce BDSM the sequel! 
> 
> I got such a good response from my last fic, (and many new filthy/fluffy ideas) that I decided to keep going.  
> This time, I'll detail each chapter title with the kink it covers so that if something squicks you out or you're not interested in reading it, you can skip to the next chapter or whichever one you find comfortable.  
> I'll also add tags as I add chapters, what's up there now is all I can remember off the top of my head, but more will be added as we progress.

Pitch opened his front door to sound of music coming from his living room, raising an eyebrow as he quietly closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes, leaving them next to Jack's tell-tale blue and white sneakers by the coat rack. He'd quickly popped out for groceries soon after Jack had arrived, apologising for not being able to help Jack make himself at home. As always, Jack had smiled up at him with his cocky yet shy grin, his impossibly blue eyes boring into Pitch's, teasing and unsure all at once as he'd made some silly remark, kissing Pitch's cheek briefly in a way that left Pitch wanting to forego any daily duties he needed to attend to and whisk Jack away then and there.

It had been just over a month since he and Jack had entered into their 'friends with BDSM benefits', as Jack had succinctly put it and Pitch was feeling, for the first time in a very long time, some semblance of happiness.

For a long time after the departure of his ex-wife and the mother of his daughter, he had shut himself off, throwing himself into his work and the up-bringing of their daughter, Seraphina. But as Sera grew older and more independent, wanting to spend more time with her mother and making her own experiences, the more Pitch had felt the hole of loneliness inside him expand. He wanted company; someone he could relax and be himself with but also someone who could satiate the darkness within, could soothe that fractious want inside him.

Someone who would let him dominate them completely.

The first couple of people he had reached out to had been way too young, too inexperienced to fully understand what they were getting into and Pitch had let them go, advising them as best he could. His next partner had the experience but neither the time nor the inclination and Pitch had been left more frustrated then when he started off, breaking it off when it became more and more apparent that they'd wanted nothing more than a bed with a warm body next to them.

Then there was Augus.

Well...the less said about that the better. Although the two had stayed friends long after their amicable split, they both agreed that nothing more could ever happen between them.

Two Dom's did not make a right.

After Augus, Pitch decided to lay low for a while, heavy with disappointment; concentrating once more on his work and finding solace by joining a few message boards, quickly becoming known as the 'go-to guy' for questions and advice on most BDSM aspects. And for a while, it helped.

And then Jack came along.

Jack.

God, he could still remember the first e-mail he'd ever received from Jack. So hesitant, honest and open; not pleading, but beseeching Pitch for help, for advice, for anything really. Like Pitch, he had dealt with his own disappointment and was in the market for experience; for someone to teach him, to help open his eyes and guide him.

And honestly, how could Pitch say no?

He was a breath of fresh air in Pitch's almost stagnant life and Pitch couldn't help but imagine a future where Jack would always been in his home, waiting for him with those big eyes and that cheeky grin.

Hiding stockings beneath those tight jeans of his...

Shaking the images from his head, Pitch moved towards the kitchen, setting down the bags of shopping he had before quietly making his way to the living room, peering around the doorway, a smirk lighting his features at the sight he found there.

Jack, shirtless and bare-footed, clad in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, was dancing around Pitch's living room, his eyes closed, a look of complete serenity on his face. His arms were raised above his head as he swung his hips from side to side, singing along with the song as he swayed to the beat, completely oblivious, his snowflake choker the only thing adorning his body, glinting against his clavicle.

~It was good for me, with your thigh on my knee...Your hand in my hair, we were everywhere...It was good for me, pure ecstasy...Both pleasure and pain, rolled into the same~

Jack rolled his hips in time with the music and oh. Oh wasn't that just a pretty sight?

Pitch folded his arms, leaning up against the doorframe, watching Jack silently for a few more moments before deciding to make himself known. "Well, well...maybe I should invest in a pole instead of rope hmm?"

Jack jumped, shrieking in fright as he turned to see Pitch, wrapping his arms around himself as he blushed madly. He grabbed a nearby cushion from the sofa and launched it at Pitch, who shielded himself as it bounced off his arms, laughing as it fell. "Oh come now! You looked like you were enjoying yourself! I know I was".

Jack looked away in embarrassment, hunching over slightly. "Rude" he muttered, rubbing his hands on his arms as Pitch walked over to him, grabbing the fallen pillow and tossing it back onto the sofa as he came to a stop in front of Jack. He trailed his fingertips lightly over the Jack's arm, delighting in the way goosebumps appeared on his flesh. The smirk dropped from his face when he spied Jack staring at the floor, a crease in his brow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...I've never seen you dance before". He leaned over, trying to put himself in Jack's view of sight. "You were very beautiful".

Jack stayed staring at his feet despite his cheeks flushing at the comment, Pitch leaning back up when he realised Jack wasn't going to look at him. "A compromise then".

He walked over and picked up Jack's iPod from where it sat plugged into his music system and scrolled through the choices, smiling as he selected a song before placing it back on the table top carefully. As the music started to play he walked back to Jack, taking one of Jack's hands and holding it up, slipping his other arm around Jack's waist, Jack blinking at their joined hands as Pitch pulled him close. "What the..."

Pitch smiled serenely and began to sway from side to side, stepping minutely along in time to the music, pulling Jack with him into an impromptu slow dance. Jack looked at their hands then their feet then finally, up at Pitch himself before he burst into giggles, his bunched muscles relaxing as they danced in a small circle in the middle of Pitch's living room.

As his giggles died down, Jack looked up at Pitch who shared his wide grin, twirling him before pulling him back to his body. "Feel better?".

Jack nodded, looking slightly sheepish. "Sorry I just...I like dancing. It's fun and it helps me...relax, sorta. Takes my mind off things". Jack's eyes slid to the side.

"Shhh, say no more. I won't do it again, I promise" Pitch kissed his forehead, Jack flushing at the action before a small pleased smile crossed his face, stepping closer to Pitch's body. "I have to put away the groceries but afterwards, if you'd like..."

Jack's eyes lit up, his mouth dropping open slightly at the unasked question. "Yes please" he breathed, Pitch chuckling in response.

"You don't even know what I was going to say?"

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I'm up for it. Why would I be here otherwise...My King" Jack purred, lifting up onto his tiptoes and rubbing the tip of his nose against Pitch's affectionately, Pitch growling low in his throat, fingering the silver snowflake adorning Jack's throat with his index finger.

"Well alright then...help with the groceries?"

Jack nodded and lowered himself back down, Pitch turning and walking into the kitchen, Jack's hand entwined with his.

* * *

Pitch opened the bedroom door, letting Jack enter before closing it behind him, watching Jack intently as he stood in front of the bed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his expression one of feigned indifference. He couldn't help but smirk as he walked up to him, stroking a solitary finger down Jack's temple and cheek, Jack's eyes on him in an instant, hesitant but hungry.

"I have a present for you...it's not something I want to pursue today, as the finished ensemble isn't ready yet but...I know you've expressed interest in it before. I thought maybe you'd like to try it first, before deciding whether or not you want to go further with it".

Jack blinked up at him, eyebrow cocked questioningly. "Sure I guess".

Pitch nodded then went to his closet, pulling out a small, tissue wrapped parcel before closing the door, holding it out to Jack, his eyes bright as he watched Jack take it from him cautiously, turning it this way and that before opening it carefully. His eyes widened when he unveiled long black, latex gloves, his mouth dropping open slightly. "Oh...oh Pitch...these are..."

"Do you like them? Gwyn let me have these for you to try on" Pitch took the tissue paper, throwing it into the waste paper basket, eyes never leaving the enraptured expression on Jack's face. "To get you use to the feel and the...time it takes, to put it on and take it off again". He tilted his head as Jack looked up at him, swallowing against the lump in his throat at the open want in Jack's face, keeping his expression schooled. "Would you like to try them on now? Or later?"

Jack swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Yes now, yes! Now please!" Jack replied enthusiastically, Pitch chuckling in his throat as he moved forward, taking one of Jack's hands in his own.

"Alright...maybe just one to start with?" he asked, Jack nodding as Pitch placed one glove on the vanity table, grabbing a bottle of body lotion and holding Jack's arm out to the side. "Keep your arm out like this ok? Putting on lotion first will help. Once I've applied it, you can put it on yourself while I set some things up alright?".

Jack swallowed, eyes watching every movement Pitch made before nodding. "Yes My King"

A thrill he had come to expect but could never master went through Pitch at the sound of Jack using his title and a smirk lit his face, slowly applying a liberal amount of lotion on Jack's skin, massaging it into his bicep then down to his forearm and wrist then finally his hand, delighting at the way Jack bit his lower lip as he massaged each finger individually. Rolling down the glove, he held it open for Jack, who pushed his fingers into the tightness of the latex, his fingers flexing inside the material experimentally.

Letting go, Pitch turned away and removed his shirt, dropping it on his armchair before going back to his closet and opening it, pulling out the few things they would need before closing it again, turning to Jack and almost dropping everything at the sight of him.

Jack was staring in awe at the glove that was now completely covering his right arm, stopping short just below his shoulder, running the fingers of his left hand lightly over the slick material down his arm then entwining his fingers slowly. His cheeks were flushed in pleasure, Pitch staring as he untangled his fingers to run his bare hand back up over the material, his dry fingers squeaking slightly. "Hah! I...it's so tight...it feels so...constricting...like my skin can't breathe"

Pitch couldn't move, didn't want to spoil the scene currently happening in front of him. He felt like he'd found a curious wild animal in his backyard and any sudden movement might make it flee, dissipating the surreal moment.

Jack seemed to be lost in his own world, touching his bare arm with his gloved one, biting his lip as he ran the tips of his fingers lightly over his arm and bicep than over his collarbone, slowing down to trail his hand down over his chest, stroking the tip of his index finger over his nipple, stifling himself when a noise clamoured out from the back of his throat. He continued his path, stroking his whole palm down over his ribs and stomach, watching the movement of his own hand as if it were someone else's. He reached the hem of his jeans pausing momentarily before undoing them slowly, pushing them down his legs to puddle at his ankles before straightening, hesitating before pushing his fingers beneath the material of his boxers, already tented and patched with wetness.

"Jack" Pitch croaked, trying to ignore the way his voice cracked as he caught Jack's attention, taking a step forward as Jack looked up, holding his hand up to stop Pitch. "Wait!"

Pitch stopped, Jack licking his lips, glancing down at his hand then back up at Pitch, keeping his eyes on him as he pushed his hand further into boxers, his mouth dropping open on a breathless 'oh!' as he gripped his cock with his latex covered hand, marvelling at the feel of it on himself. He stroked himself slowly and whimpered as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, the thin thread of Pitch's self-restraint snapping at the action.

"Jack" he growled, Jack snapping to attention at the heat in his voice, eyes widening as the hand in his boxers stilled. "Remove your boxers. On the bed. Now"

Jack stared then nodded, pulling his hand out from his boxers and pushing them down before scurrying onto the bed, watching Pitch expectantly.

Pitch waited till he was fully seated on the bed before stalking towards him, putting his hands on the bed and leaning over him, keeping his expression neutral, knowing just from Jack's expression that he was coming off as imposing. "The safe word?"

A pause as Jack licked his lips, struggling against a dry mouth. "Nightmare" he croaked, Pitch nodding as he took Jacks gloved hand in his own.

"To slow down?" he asked, lidding his eyes as he turned Jacks hand this way and that, seemingly inspecting it.

"Pause" Jack answered almost instantly, watching his and Pitch's hands.

"And permission to continue?"

Jacks eyes lidded, his expression turning to want as he shifted his gaze to Pitch. "My King".

"Excellent" Pitch murmured, Jacks open desire fuelling his own, pushing Jacks fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, a gasp escaping Jack as he did so. He rolled his tongue around the rubber-clad appendages, dragging his teeth momentarily over the pads of his fingers before letting them go with a pop, Jacks fingers spasming of their own accord. "Mmm wonderful. Gwyn is an excellent craftsman".

A squeak left Jack's mouth as Pitch turned his gaze back to Jack's, eyes flicking up and down the lithe body in front of him. Smirking, he let Jack's arm drop and leaned over, putting his hands on either side of Jack who leaned back, eyes widening as Pitch cornered him.

"But I have something different in mind for you today...so let's take that off and get down to business shall we?"

* * *

Pitch bit the inside of his lip as he watched Jack writhe on the bed beside him, eyes lidded as he pressed the button on the dial, turning up the vibrations and smirking as Jack arched his back, almost lifting himself bodily off the bed, mouth open as if to scream yet nothing but a croaked whine came out. "Feel good Jack?"

Jack gasped then flopped back down as Pitch dialled back the vibrations to a lower setting, panting heavily as he looked over at Pitch, a light sheen of sweat covering his body. "Mngh yes...yes Muh-My King"

"Wonderful. I'm glad to hear it" Pitch purred, leaning over to kiss Jack, Jack responding weakly yet eager, wanting but oh so very fatigued, so exhausted. Pitch could see it, even as he turned the vibrations back up, Jack crying out into his mouth as he did so, canting his hips even as Pitch carried on kissing him.

After removing the latex glove, Pitch had laid Jack back on the bed, detailing his idea as he'd peppered Jack with kisses here and there, Jack biting his lower lip in apprehension momentarily before agreeing. Pitch had then cuffed him to the bed as he had done their very first time together then spread Jack's legs invitingly, taking a moment to enjoy the view before encasing Jack's ankles in the cuffs of a spread bar, keeping his legs open and Jack exposed.

Jack had blushed madly as Pitch had pulled out an anal plug and a bottle of lube before lying next to Jack on the bed, taking the time to make sure Jack was comfortable before doing nothing but kissing and caressing Jack's body; thumbing his nipples gently before running his fingers lightly over Jack's skin, from the base of his cock up to his collarbone, fingering the snowflake choker nestled in his clavicle. Once Jack was relaxed and fully aroused, Pitch had covered his fingers with lube, fingering Jack until he was on the verge of cumming, removing his fingers at his peak and covering the anal plug with lube, replacing his fingers with the plug, coaxing it slowly into Jack who whined and squirmed as he did so until it was fully seated inside him, chest heaving with exertion.

His eyes had widened when Pitch pulled out a black shoelace and tied it at the base of Jack's cock, staring at Pitch in disbelief as Pitch had grinned at him wickedly.

Pitch's smirk had widened as he held up the remote to the vibrating anal plug he had pushed into Jack scant moments ago, Jack swallowing loudly as he turned his wide-eyed gaze to Pitch's hand. "Now then! To business".

Jack let his head flop back weakly onto the pillows as Pitch lowered the vibrations once more to a dull pulse, granting him a reprieve as Pitch broke their kiss and moved to tease a nipple with his tongue instead, squeezing his own hardened and neglected cock as Jack moaned, arching his back and pushed his chest up to meet Pitch's mouth in wanting.

"Mmm Jack I wish we could play like this all day" Pitch murmured, his lips grazing across Jack's nipple as he spoke, biting it gently, Jack letting out a weak cry as he did so. "But unfortunately, that little shoestring has a time limit, otherwise you could get hurt and I wouldn't want that. Not unless you ask for it". He leaned up, looking down at Jack, pushing away his clouded thoughts momentarily to focus on Jack's condition. "Are you ok Jack? Any pins and needles in your arms? Legs? Any pain at all?"

Jack licked his lips as he turned to meet Pitch's gaze, eyes flickering this way and that across Pitch's features before he shook his head minutely, his bangs beginning to stick to his forehead. "No...no My King...I...I'm ok".

Pitch pushed the bangs from Jack's forehead, curling his palm over Jack's cheek and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, Jack listing into the contact. "Good...I'm very happy Jack. You make me very happy" he purred, Jack's lips twitching into a small smile at his words, a small hiss escaping his mouth as Pitch trailed his fingernails over the skin of Jack's hip, trailing up along his ribs then placing a hand on the centre of his chest, feeling Jack's heart as it thudded against chest, his own heart quickening at the erratic pace he felt below Jack's skin.

Leaning in, he kissed Jack once more before leaning away a fraction, lidded eyes watching Jack's every movement as he reached down and untied the shoe-string, pulling it from Jack's leaking, hard cock, Jack exhaling shakily as his body began to shiver with tiny tremors. "You've been so good for me Jack, it's time for your reward...do you want it? Tell me Jack"

"Yes...ye...yes please My King" Jack stuttered in response, Pitch grinning as he slowly encircled Jack's cock with his hand, Jack gasping as long slim fingers curled around him, tightening before slowly stroking him as Pitch turned up the vibrations one last time.

Jack cried out, hips thrusting up into Pitch's hand as the vibrations drummed through him, his already over-stimulated body unable to take the added touch of Pitch's hand along with the increased pulse, hips rocking as he came hard, eyes squeezed tightly shut as his cry descended into a high whine as the stimulation continued even after he'd cum, his body and collarbone splashed with it, reaching almost to his throat.

Pitch's mouth dropped open as he watched; he couldn't help himself as he exhaled shakily when Jack whined and opened his eyes, looking up at Pitch pleadingly as his body shuddered on the bed. He felt his balls tighten, ignoring his own want as he watched Jack, relenting only when Jack's eyes began to tear up and he bit his bottom lip so severely that it bloomed a dark red, teeth leaving deep grooves as Pitch gently lowered the settings on the vibrator before turning it off completely, Jack exhaling an unsteady breath when it stopped, face flushed and sweaty.

Threading fingers through Jack's hair reassuringly, Pitch reached up and undid the cuffs, slowly moving Jack's arms from above his head to his sides, kissing his fingers and knuckles as he lowered them to the bed. As he moved to undo the ankle cuffs, Jack reached out, putting a hand on his thigh, making him pause. "You...you too" Jack panted, lidded eyes flickering knowingly to Pitch's tented boxers, Pitch blinking before giving him a reassuring smile, patting Jack's hand as he moved it from his thigh.

"I'm fine Jack, really. I don't need it, watching you was enough" Pitch murmured, voice low with reassurance as he shifted more towards Jack's feet, undoing the cuffs and moving the bar from between Jack's legs, noticing the way Jack's thighs trembled, tiny quivers that came and went, muscles tensing beneath the slick skin.

"I...I want..." Jack started then paused, looking off to the side, a look of embarrassment on his face as Pitch raised an eyebrow at him, shuffling back up the bed. "Yes?"

Jack chewed the inside of his cheek then turned to look at Pitch, tiredness letting honesty slip by. "I...I want you to...to cum...on me".

Pitch stared down at Jack, slowly licking his lips, Jack's eyes following the movement. "Are you sure? The games already over..."

Jack shook his head tiredly. "Please...I just...I want to see..." He reached up, running his hand over Pitch's thigh again. "Feel...you"

Pitch watched him for a long moment before slowly moving up, straddling Jack's hips, Jack shuffling on the bed before his legs were trapped beneath Pitch's, chest beginning to heave once more when Pitch pulled his cock out from his boxers, giving it slow languid strokes, feeling the way Jack's thighs trembled beneath his own. He leaned over, resting one hand by Jack's side on the mattress, keeping him up right, his eyes never leaving Jack's expression, Jack's eyes torn between Pitch's face and his cock, flickering back and forth.

Pitch bit the inside of his lip, feeling his release close. He'd pushed away the feeling earlier, ready to ignore his own need and concentrate fully on Jack but now...now it began to build once more, insistence pushing him to quicken his strokes, to chase and fulfil his need.

Slowing his strokes back down, Pitch opened his hand and wrapped his fingers around Jack's cock along with his own, Jack sucking in a breath through his teeth as Pitch's hot cock seared his own softened and slick cock, a smirk quirking Pitch's mouth as he began to stroke both, squeezing his fingers minutely as he sped up, Jack gasping, fisting the bed covers in his grip.

Jack's reaction spurred Pitch on, quickening his strokes, his own breathing coming out hard and shaky. "Christ...Jack" he panted, Jack's back arching as he whimpered, mouth dropping open on an stuttered exhale.

As Pitch's orgasm came, he quickly let go of Jack's cock, sitting up and thrusting his hips forward, cumming over Jack's curved body, watching as it splattered then trickled over his pale skin, stroking until every last drop was spent.

Panting, he watched as Jack lifted his hand, running his fingers through the cum lethargically as if trying to paint his body with it, spreading it this way and that. Pitch ran a hand tiredly through his own hair as Jack sat up, the arm holding him up shaking slightly as he put his other hand on Pitch's hip, the touch intimate, a serene moment descending on the pair of them.

Then Jack leaned in and licked Pitch's softening cock from base to tip, pressing a light kiss to the slit of it as he looked up at Pitch still straddling him, his own hips beginning to tremble as he watched Jack. He laid his forehead against Pitch's hip, body becoming lax, a throb of something indescribable in Pitch's chest as he looked down at him, threading his fingers through Jack's hair.

_Oh Jack, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?_

As Jack sighed tiredly, shoulders sagging with exhaustion, Pitch bent and kissed the crown of his head affectionately, inhaling the scent of sex and sweat and something that was just quintessentially Jack.

"Let's go get you cleaned up sweetness".

* * *

Jack lay on his front fast asleep, face partially buried in his pillow, his arms up underneath his pillow and his mouth partially open, looking completely vulnerable and innocent, the snowflake choker placed on the bedside table, a reminder.

Pitch lay on his side, head propped up by his hand as he stared down at Jack, a mix of emotions warring inside him, unable to stop the slow warm smile that spread on his lips when Jack mumbled in his sleep, burrowing into the pillow more-so. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch, to run his fingers over the pale spread skin before him but he refrained. Jack needed the rest.

He stifled a yawn, gritting his teeth against the urge, inhaling deeply then relaxing when it dissipated. He knew he should also sleep but his mind was wide awake, filled with nothing but thoughts of the boy laid beside him.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, he shuffled closer, careful not to disturb Jack as he slid down slightly so that he was closer to him. Reaching down, he tugged the edge of the blanket to cover up Jack's bare back as he thought back to their last few weeks together.

Their first coffee date together had been slightly awkward, both preoccupied with their own thoughts and memories of the last time they had been together, Jack's shy stolen glances warming Pitch from the inside out. After a while Pitch had begun to ask pointed but easy questions, helping the stilted conversation move more freely, the tension in Jack's shoulders easing more and more as they spoke. They spoke in depth about their previous experiences and partners, Pitch being as open as he could, carefully watching and filing away Jack's reactions to each one he listed, quickly glossing over Augus when the mere mention of his name made Jack choke on his vanilla latte.

Jack had been more cautious, Pitch noting how sometimes he would avoid Pitch's eye when he spoke, certain that Jack was omitting details about his previous experiences; either out of shame or because he didn't deem it important, Pitch couldn't say. His most recent experience was cause for concern, Jack ending the discussion with a curt "He was way too rough, so I ended it before I got hurt", Pitch hiding his concern behind an extended sip of his black coffee.

A bad one then. One that had him defensive straight off the bat.

Pitch decided that he would leave it for now, but made a mental note to address it later; once Jack was more comfortable, more settled into a routine. Pitch didn't want to push, not when their relationship was still so raw, so fresh, but he knew sooner or later it would have to be talked about. He didn't want Jack to spiral into a panic attack over something that Pitch could have avoided if given notice.

Their next date had gone even better; a late night trip to a burger joint after Jack had finished work, making them the only two customers there at such a late time, laughing and joking and flirting to their hearts content. The only thing that Pitch had regretted was not being able to convince Jack to come home with him, but after some playful and innocuous teasing he'd relented as he had work in the morning and Jack clearly needed the sleep, tiredly trying to fashion handcuffs out of their used cups and straws.

Their next session had not progressed beyond what they'd done that first time, Pitch wanting to slowly introduce Jack, let him grow comfortable before discussing what to try next, enjoying the time they'd had together instead, letting Jack take the lead in the pace in which things escalated.

Which had then prompted this new direction in their newest session; the sweet frustration of denial and over-sensitization.

Pitch smirked as he recalled what they'd just done, granting himself a small selfishness and running his fingers through Jack's hair, a sleepy sigh escaping Jack's lax mouth.

What a pleasure it had been, to see Jack squirm and writhe like that on his bed. To hear him gasp, plead, moan, whimper; any and every sort of keening his addled mind and body could manufacture, and that it was Pitch that could draw these sounds, these reactions from him...

He bit his lips, repressing a shudder.

It was...breath-taking.

He loved the way Jack responded to him, to his voice, his words, his touch. The way he would look at Pitch, his eyes full of want, of heat, even when his mouth was busy pleading. He loved the way his body moved, the way the muscles would tense almost to the point of cramping, rigid and straining beneath skin; hairs standing on end, every sense alert and focused on Pitch and Pitch alone. He loved his overbite, the way his teeth would peek over his lip as he bit it, the more prominent it became when he was relaxed and breathless or asleep as he was now. He loved...

Pitch blinked, startled out of his reverie.

Loved?

Wait no...

What?

He straightened and inhaled sharply, eyes flicking down to Jack when he shuffled in his sleep, eyes widening ever so slightly as he continued to stare down at him.

No.

 _NO_.

Pitch flopped back onto the mattress and stared up at the inky blackness above him, putting his forearm over his forehead in exasperation with himself.

He was not, _not_ in love with Jack. He couldn't be.

Oh God was he?

He squeezed his eyes shut, blowing a breath out noisily through his teeth. "Jesus Kozmotis, what the _bloody hell_ is wrong with you?!" he thought to himself angrily. He'd promised himself a lifetime ago, not to fall for someone again; he couldn't afford to let someone in like that again, didn't want it. It brought too many complications, too much emotional baggage and he had enough of it as it was already. What they had was good, great even...he didn't want to ruin it. What if it wasn't even him that ruined it? What if JACK ruined it? Oh Christ what if...

He opened his eyes, annoyance with himself creasing his brow. His mind was already running off and away with "what-if's" and nothing had even happened. He hadn't even taken the time to _think_ about it properly, about any of it.

Jesus but he needed sleep.

"Pitch?"

Pitch flinched then turned to see Jack looking at him sleepily, head partially off the pillow as he looked at him under heavily lidded eyes. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Mmm no" Jack lied, yawning loudly, a stark contrast to his own words, a smile quirking Pitch's mouth. "Can't sleep?"

"A lil" Pitch replied honestly, Jack shuffling up to be closer, Pitch moving so that his arm was curled around Jack's neck, Jack's eyes closing again once he was laid in the crook of Pitch's arm.

"Want some help?"

Pitch blinked then smirked when he felt a light touch drift uncoordinated along his body, moving around then purposefully down towards his boxers, a finger tugging at the hem with meaning.

Lidding his eyes, Pitch nuzzled Jack's forehead with his nose, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. "Sweet of you, but I'll be fine. Go back to sleep Jack"

Jack made a noise of protest then relented when Pitch pulled him closer to his body, moving his hand from Pitch's hip to curl up near his chest inside, pressing a chaste sleepy kiss to Pitch's neck before burrowing his face in Pitch's collarbone, asleep in moments.

Warmth bloomed in Pitch's chest as he put his other arm around Jack's waist, holding him to his body as he laid his head back on the pillow, ignoring the tickle Jack's breath blew across his skin. Clearing his mind, he closed his eyes and matched his breathing to Jack's, slowly following him into sleep.

Anxiety could wait.


	2. Who's a Good Boy? (Puppy Play *brief*/Scent Arousal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch overthinks things and then is ridiculously turned on by Jack.
> 
> Jack has a bad day to which Pitch has an interesting idea of how to help him relax, even if Jack is sceptical about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGAAWWDD *wails and flings self on bed*
> 
> I am so SORRY! Last update APRIL!? Grief! 
> 
> I admit it peeps...I hit a block with this chapter. I got to a point and just froze. Staring at the screen like an idiot thinking, "where the fuck do i go from here?!". Then IRL stuff happened and other fics happened and then just BAM! out of nowhere! Cinderella story, I came back, rewrote pretty the entire second half of the chapter and ITS HERE!
> 
> *exhausted tears of joy*
> 
> If anyone follows me on Tumblr or reads any of my other (recent) fics, you'll know that I've been struggling with a lot recently but thankfully, everything seems to be slowly dying down and I've been able to dig little niches of time to devote to my main fics, this one included. Unfortunately, I don't see me posting Chapter 3 till after Christmas, as I'm currently trying to stick to a schedule, BUT! I am making time to work on this (as I do have a fleshed out idea of where I want this to go), so I'm hoping that January will see the next update. Warm hugs and wishes work wonders tho! *fingers and toes crossed*
> 
> Anyway! Please enjoy!

Pitch awoke the next morning to an empty space bedside him, the covers messily pulled back up to the pillow to keep the warmth in. He blinked, leaning up and rubbing the sleep from his eye as he rolled onto his side, looking around the room and sighing in relief when Jack’s bag was still where he’d left it, sat beside Pitch’s closet.

Laying back down Pitch reached out, feeling the mattress. Still warm, Jack hadn’t been up long then. Closing his eyes he listened, hearing the faint buzz of the shower running in the en-suite bathroom, letting out a small yawn as he snuggled back into his pillow, allowing himself a few more minutes of rest.

Eyes lidded, he looked across at Jack’s pillow, running a hand along the smooth, squishy material, pushing away the unwanted thoughts from last night that clambered for his attention. Instead he turned his mind to Jack, about the plans they’d discussed for later that day and whether to go through with them or try and sway Jack to a different but altogether more fun prospect.

Rolling onto his back, Pitch wiped both hands over his face, rubbing away the last remnants of sleep as he replayed the scenes from the day before in his head, already half-hard in his boxers. Jack on this very bed; arching his back, whimpering, whining, wanting. The dazed and hungry look on his face when he’d asked Pitch to paint him with his cum. The tired, trusting way he’d sagged against Pitch’s thigh afterwards.

Rolling back onto his front, Pitch rolled face first into Jack’s pillow, trying to stave off the growing feeling of arousal only to blink when he caught the scent of Jack. His excitement stirred at the lingering trace of Jack in his bed and he bit his lip, a notion inside him whispering, suggesting. Not even awake enough to _try_ and dissuade himself against the idea, he cast a quick glance to the closed bathroom door then gripped the pillow and pushed his face into it, deeply inhaling the heady smell of Jack. Moaning, he pushed his hips into the mattress, aroused and still half asleep but oh God it smelled _wonderful._ Did Jack always smell this good?

He ground up against the mattress again, his breath stuttering as he exhaled, the friction doing nothing but making him frustrated instead of satiated.

The bathroom door handle rattled, Pitch quickly letting go of Jack’s pillow and shifting so that he could lay his head on his own, closing his eyes as it opened, a sigh from Jack as he padded back into the room, his bare feet light on the polished floorboards. He listened, breathing evenly as Jack paused by the bed, his shadow covering Pitch slightly as he leaned over, checking whether Pitch was still asleep or not Pitch presumed. After a moment he moved away, Pitch listening to the sounds of material as it moved and shifted. Another pause before the bed shifted with weight, Jack sitting on the bed beside Pitch who went still.

The air was thick as Pitch waited, wondering what Jack would do as he feigned sleep. His breath hitched slightly when he felt the tips of fingers in his hair, the hand they belonged to hesitating before continuing their path, pushing through thick strands slowly and gently, as if unsure. When they reached the end, they started again; pushing almost to the roots before spreading through, more confident as the motion went uninterrupted.

Jack moved, shifting so that his angle of reach was better, able to curl his palm nearer Pitch’s cheek as he stroked Pitch’s hair, Pitch resisting the urge to bite his lip as the thoughts from last night bubbled closer to the surface. Inwardly cursing himself for ruining the intimacy of the moment, he waited till Jack’s hand was closer to his face before he turned, pressing a light kiss to Jack’s palm and making him stop.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Not really, was half-awake anyway” he answered, leaning up onto his elbow as Jack removed his hand, already semi-clothed in boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, smiling lightly as Pitch yawned. “Time is it?”

“Just after eight thirty” Jack said, scrunching up his nose. “I got a call from work. They want me to come in for a few hours…a staff member called in sick and they need help covering their shift”.

Pitch groaned, letting his head roll back in exaggeration before sitting up, shifting closer to Jack. “Must you? Can’t you tell them you’re…already occupied?” he asked, his voice cajoling as he stroked the back of Jack’s hand with his fingers, Jack’s grin widening slightly before he turned away.

“I already said yes, that’s why I was in the shower just now. I gotta get moving, they want me there for nine”. Jack shifted, moving to get up when Pitch grabbed his hand, pulling him back down onto the bed, Jack yelping as he fell, blinking up at Pitch when he rolled them, pinning Jack beneath him. “Pitch!”

“What if I asked you…very nicely...to stay?” Pitch drawled, lidding his eyes as he stroked a finger down Jack’s temple, Jack staring up at him, the fight leaving him instantly at the sound of Pitch’s voice. “What if I asked…no, what if I ordered you to stay?” His smirk became a toothy grin, leaning in closer as he moved his finger down from Jack’s jawline to his neck and collarbone, leaving a tingling trail in its wake as he carried on, pausing at Jack’s hip and pressing in slightly, Jack flinching beneath him. “Would you obey me Jack? Obey your….King?”

“Oh” Jack breathed, the noise coming out heavy as he stared up at Pitch, Pitch moving so that Jack could feel his hardness, Jacks eyes widening at the feel of it pressed against his thigh. _“Oh”_

Pitch leaned in, pressing his nose into the crook of Jack’s neck and nuzzling the flesh there as he moved his hand from pressing his finger tip into Jacks hip to cupping him through his boxers, leaving his palm pressed there. Jack closed his eyes and gripped at Pitch as his bit his lip, letting out a small whine from the back of his throat. “Pitch please...I hafta go...”

Nose pressed against Jack’s neck, Pitch took the moment to inhale deeply, breathing in the scent of Jack, still intoxicating and delightful even when his natural scent had been stifled with Pitch’s body-wash. He squeezed Jack’s cock gently, Jack sucking in a breath as he canted his hips into Pitch’s grip, his own grip on Pitch’s shoulder tightening as he quickly hardened in Pitch’s hand, Pitch unable to stop the grin that spread on his face.

“Ahh Pitch, I can’t-“Jack croaked, only to trail off into a moan when Pitch licked up the side of his neck to his earlobe, flicking it with his tongue before biting it gently.

Jack turned his head towards Pitch, who moved back as Jack’s ear was pulled from his teeth, the two staring at each other as their eyes met, the feelings Pitch had tried to ignore bubbling back to the surface as he looked down at Jack, taking him in; the hardness of Jack in his hand, his blue, blue, _so very blue_ eyes flicking down to look at Pitch’s mouth then up to his eyes then back down again.

A warning voice in the back of Pitch’s head admonished him, flat out _cautioned_ him not to do it; to resist the urge to kiss Jack thoroughly, to ravish him with kisses when he felt this way, when his thoughts were such a mess as they were. But Jack’s lips were plump and full and soft and when he bit his lower lip ever so slightly, well, who could ever resist such a suggestion?

He leaned in, Jack’s eyes lidding as he did so, his breath hot against Pitch’s lips as he moved to meet him-

A piercing ring trilled through the room and the moment, making them both jump with fright. Jack blinked rapidly then turned to look at his phone, Pitch exhaling heavily as he flopped back onto the bed, groaning in annoyance as Jack scurried to answer it. “Satan’s balls” he cursed under his breath, rubbing his hands over his face in a vague attempt to ground himself.

Jack hung up, sighing as he got off the bed, pulling on his jeans with reluctance. “I’m sorry, that was my boss; he asked me to pick something up on my way over, I have to get going”.

“It’s ok, its ok. My fault anyway” Pitch said, flapping a hand in Jack’s direction before he pushed himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I should get up, get a shower”.

Jack pulled at the crotch of his jeans, still embarrassingly hard despite the interruption then pulled on his shoes, stamping his feet when they didn’t slide in properly due to lack of socks. He moved towards the door then hesitated, looking back at Pitch. “Are we….are we still going out tonight? To that club place?”

“Hmm?” Pitch looked up, blinking as he caught up with the conversation. “Ah yeah sure. If you’re not too tired from work”.

“No I’ve been…been looking forward to it”. Jack bit his lip, tapping his fingers lightly on the door handle. “Am I ok to come back here after work? So I can change before we go?”

“Of course Jack, would you like me to leave you some dinner? So you have something to eat when you’re finished? I’ll be making my own dinner so I don’t mind setting some aside for you” Pitch got up from the bed, moving to grab a towel he’d left on the radiator, not noticing the warm smile that had spread on Jack’s face at his words. Jack paused then went up to him, gripping his arm to stop him as Jack reached up on tiptoe, planting a small kiss on Pitch’s cheek. “Thank you, I appreciate that”. Moving back to the door, he turned and waved at Pitch. “Have a good day, see you later!” And with that, Jack was gone.

Pitch stared at the door, his fingers touching the small patch on his cheek that Jack had kissed, the sensation left behind tingling his skin. Moving back to the bed, he sagged back onto it, listening as Jack moved around below, the sound of the front door closing as he left more like a bang then a small click, the silence he’d left behind a tangible thing, wrapping itself vividly around Pitch as he lay there.

He ran a hand through his hair, copying the same path Jack’s fingers had been tracing a few moments ago, closing his eyes tiredly against the onslaught of thoughts and feelings that clambered for attention.

He liked Jack. He really did.

But was it love he felt? Or was it just that, after being lonely for so long, he was latching on to the first person who clicked with him so easily? Who could not only satiate his desires, but had slipped so easily and completely into his everyday life it was as if his place by Pitch’s side had always been there, waiting for him?

Pitch sighed. He needed to think. He didn’t want to confuse love with infatuation, not when everything was still new, still raw; when everything could unravel so easily. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

Annoyed with himself and the way the morning had crumbled away from him, he pulled his half-hard cock from his boxers and rolled over, burying his face into Jack’s pillow and stroking himself back to hardness, inhaling the fading smell of Jack and letting his mind fill in the gaps.

The bedsheets needed changing anyway.

* * *

 

Pitch was in his study, quietly going through some work and marking errors and corrections when he heard the front door slam, footsteps stamping through the front hall accompanied by the tinny sound of music as it blared loudly through headphones, cocking an eyebrow at the sound of Jack huffing as he removed his shoes and coat. He glanced at the clock on his desk; one pm. Jack had only been gone four hours.

Removing his reading glasses, Pitch marked his place and put everything to one-side, getting up and poking his head around the doorframe, watching Jack as he disappeared into the kitchen, cups clattering and cupboard doors closed with more force than necessary. Raising an eyebrow, he went into the kitchen finding Jack hunched over, staring at the kettle with ire all over his features, Pitch stopping in the doorway to give Jack his space. “Jack? Everything ok?”

Jack didn’t answer, Pitch opening his mouth to try again when he realised Jack still had his headphones in, his eyes glazed as he looked at nothing. Walking over, Pitch tapped Jack lightly on the shoulder, Jack starting and looking up at him as he removed his headphones. “Hey…sorry, did you want a cup?”

“I wouldn’t mind one…everything ok?” Pitch asked, stepping away and taking a seat at the breakfast bar as Jack got out another cup, pouring the water once the kettle had boiled and preparing the tea, his shoulders tensing as he sighed.

“Just…work stuff. It’s no big deal, don’t worry ‘bout it” he answered, throwing Pitch a tight smile over his shoulder as he finished making the tea, moving to dispose of the teabags and put away the milk and sugar before bringing Pitch’s tea over, Pitch looking at him with a crease in his brow.

“Jack, I might not be able to help, but I can listen to you. If something troubles you then it does worry me. I don’t like seeing you upset”. Pitch took his cup, motioning for Jack to sit with him, Jack refusing but not walking away either, standing in front of Pitch as he frowned at his tea. Pitch waited, knew that it was important that Jack be comfortable, that he had control over the situation. He didn’t want to push Jack and upset him further but it was important that Jack feel comfortable to at least talk about it; his self-deprecating view was not a pleasant thing to witness.

Jack sighed, taking a sip of his tea, not looking up as he spoke. “Just…ugh, I hate how they treat me there sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, I love the job; it’s easy to do and I don’t have many problems with customers or other staff”. He scrunched up his nose, remembering. “The higher level though…they don’t have a clue! It’s a coffee shop! It’s not hard! But they constantly mess up the rotas and either short-staff the place or over-staff it, which is frustrating. Like today; Claire called in sick, so they phoned not just me, but three other people to come in. Three! There was no need for all of us, s’why I came back early”. He paused, blowing on his drink and taking another sip, Pitch listening quietly as he drank his own. “I know I could run it far better than our current team leader but every time a position comes up, they shoot down my application! It’s so frustrating constantly being overlooked and belittled, yet they have no problem running to me for every little problem”. He sighed heavily, taking a bigger sip of his drink now that it had cooled. “So then after that, everything just seemed to go wrong and…nngh! I just need to clear my head for a lil while. My anxiety keeps playing it over and over and I know I’m just winding myself up but I can’t…switch it off, y’know?” Jack smiled apologetically at Pitch then diverted his gaze, shifting from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to go off like that…”

“It’s no problem Jack, I want you to come to me with things like this, rely on me a little more. I like helping you”, he smiled back sympathetically. “I’m sorry you’ve had a bad day”.

Jack sighed again, draining his cup. “It’s ok…not much you can do anyway. Thanks though. At least I don’t have to go back again till next week”. His smile grew, becoming happier. “Silver lining I suppose”.

“Mmmm”. Pitch sipped his drink as his gaze turned thoughtful, tapping his cup with his index fingers before setting it down carefully, keeping his gaze fixed on the cup. “I…might be able to help…with the no thinking thing…if you’d like?”

Jack blinked then huffed a laugh, running a hand through his hair as he set down his own cup. “Heh don’t judge but I…was kinda hoping you’d say that”.

Pitch smiled but kept his gaze on his cup, running the tips of his fingers over the rim and handle. “I wasn’t going to bring it in this early but I…think it might help, given your current thoughts and feelings. Obviously if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to go through with it but I’d…like for you to try. I think you’d enjoy it. Although it would mean cancelling our plans for tonight. Would that be ok?”

Jack thought for a moment, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah I mean…I don’t think I’d be great company anyway tonight…and besides, if it’s a no go, we can always sit in and get drunk instead right?”

Pitch chuckled then stood, turning his gaze to Jack as he held out his hand. “Well then, no time like the present I suppose…ready?”

Jack smiled, sliding his hand in Pitch’s and squeezing it lightly. “Lead on, My King”.

* * *

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Puppy play? Seriously?”

Pitch rolled his eyes, letting the hand holding up a mask drop to his side. “You say it like that, but do you even know what it is Jack?”

“Well, no but-“

“Then do try and keep an open mind won’t you…isn’t that why you’re here after all?”

Jack took a breath to retort then blew it out noisily, motioning for Pitch to continue.

Pitch sighed and sat beside Jack on the bed. “Now then, before I was so rudely interrupted…and don’t think you won’t be getting punished for that, by the way…” Pitch raised an eyebrow, Jack blushing and bowing his head in embarrassment. “I want you to try Pet Play for today…or at least, a subset of it, Puppy Play. Now, Pet Play is a scenario in which the Dom takes on the role of ‘owner’ and the Sub takes on the role of ‘pet’, usually a preferred animal of the Sub’s choice. The scenario is based around the Sub entering a sort of ‘mind space’ of that species and acting and doing as they would. It doesn’t have to end in sexual gratification but it can if you’re interested in that. It’s more for just…getting out of your own head for a while; fully immerse yourself in the role-playing experience. There’s lots of different types of play; Puppy Play, Kitten Play, even Pony Play and there’s plenty of different things we can use to make the experience more immersive”. He looked up at Jack, gauging his reaction, sighing inwardly when he saw Jacks scrunched up nose, his expression wary but still slightly mocking. “Honestly, if you’re not interested we can do something else, I just thought that-“

“No no I want…I want to try it’s just…well it seems….silly” Jack replied honestly, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m not trying to be condescending, I promise…I’m sorry if I seem it”

Pitch scrutinised Jack for a moment then nodded. “Alright, if you’re sure. Now, I’ve decided that for your first time, we should try Puppy Play as that might be the easiest role for you to play. I have some toys and such for you that will help with getting into the mind-set but I also need you to know that the rules will change slightly, given the circumstances”.

Jack looked up then, interest sparking in his eyes. “Oh? How so?”

“Well in case it’s not already obvious, puppies don’t talk” Pitch smiled ruefully. “So the safe-word usage in this scenario will be limited; you’ll only be able to use Nightmare if you want to finish completely, however for yes and no, I’d like you to either bark or growl understood?”

Jack snorted, covering his mouth then holding up his hands non-confrontationally. “Alright alright, I guess that’s expected…what if I need to ask you a question?”

“Then do this”. Pitch held up a hand but curved his fingers over his palm, making a paw. “And I’ll know you want to talk to me”.

“So a paw for pause basically?” Jack’s mouth twitched, a ghost of a smirk lighting his face.

Pitch rolled his eyes in exasperation then stood and walked to the open closet, grabbing a couple of other things before closing it and making his way back to the bed, sitting beside Jack once again and laying out each item on the bed. “Now these are some of the items for you to wear during the session”. He spread them out, a quiet eye on Jack, watching as Jack inspected the items before him. A pair of black pleather booty shorts with a zip down the backside for easy access were the first thing his fingers drifted to, running the tip of his index finger along the zip in curiosity before poking at a pair of hair clips designed to look like dog ears, realistic enough pieces of fur and felt attached to a crocodile clip that fastened them securely to hair. His nose scrunched in confusion when he picked up a long, curved piece of black rubber, fingers running over a bulb at one end of it which tapered off into a long thin point. Pitch smirked when Jack’s eyes widened, a blush heating up his cheekbones as realisation set it, Jack quickly setting it down and putting his hands in his lap like he’d just burned himself. “So…still interested?”

Jack reluctantly met his eyes, nodding his head as the blush deepened, Pitch standing and moving to his bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant and closing the drawer before crouching in front of Jack, pointedly inspecting the bottle. “Going to need more than that Jack, you know the rules…now, are you still interested in being my puppy for the afternoon?”

Jack eyes flickered to the bottle then back to Pitch, shifting in place on the bedsheets as if he had an itch he was embarrassed to scratch. “…I am…My King”.

Pitch’s smirk widened, straightening up enough so that he was face to face with Jack, leaning over him in such a way that Jack was forced to lay back on the bed, Pitch hovering over him with a hungry look in his eyes. He leaned in, claiming Jack’s mouth in a soft kiss, Jack’s eyes fluttering closed as a small needy noise escaped his throat, Pitch’s mouth moving over his, keeping the kiss soft but full. He pulled back an inch, a heavy breath escaping Jack and blowing hot over Pitch’s mouth as he grinned at Jack. “Wonderful Jack. Now then, be a dear and strip down won’t you?”

Jack nodded, pupils blown as Pitch slowly licked his lips, pausing to make the moment last before sitting up, slowly removing his shirt as Jack hurriedly shed his clothes, letting them pool into a puddle next to the bed. Pitch tutted. “Already so messy…fold them up nice and neatly, it might be a while before you wear them again, and you wouldn’t want to wear cold wrinkled clothing now would you?”

Jack blew out a huff, a look on his face that wanted to argue otherwise as he slid off the bed, picking up his discarded clothing and folding it as neatly as he could before putting it on the bedside table, shifting awkwardly as Pitch finished folding his own shirt and putting it to one side, picking up the clip on ears. “On the bed, if you please”

Jack climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged, his cock twitching as Pitch sat next to him on the bed, running a hand comfortingly through Jack’s hair before pushing a clip through the strands and fastening it to a tuft, doing the same with the other before checking they were positioned correctly. He held Jacks head for a moment, his thumbs by Jacks temples, his fingers curved around the back, firm and encompassing. “Do they feel ok? Not too tight or pulling at all? Do they feel loose?”

Jack give an experimental shake of his head, the ear clips bouncing slightly with the motion of his hair before settling again. “No no, they feel fine”.

“Good”. Pitch stroked Jack’s cheekbones with his thumbs gently, his eyes flickering down to the snowflake choker, shining in Jack’s clavicle. “Would you like to keep that on, or would you prefer to remove it and wear a proper collar for this session?”

Jacks eyes widened slightly, his hand instinctively finding its way to his throat, the tips of his fingers touching the charm. “Can I…can I leave it on? Please?”

“Of course Jack, whatever makes you feel comfortable”. Pitch leaned over, planting a kiss on jack’s forehead as Jack sagged in relief, a small sigh escaping his lips as Pitch let go of him and picked up the pleather shorts. “Now then, put these on then I want you on all fours on the bed ok?”

Jack nodded, biting his lip as he took the shorts from Pitch’s grasp and began to struggle into them, Pitch grabbing the lube and the long, tapered rubber toy, watching as Jack managed to pull on the shorts before crawling into the centre of the bed on his hands on knees, head bowed as he faced away from Pitch.

Smirking, Pitch knelt beside him, running a hand over the bare skin of Jack’s back, delighting in the shudder that followed his trailing fingertips. He bent over, resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder momentarily, lips scraping the shell of Jack’s ear. “Very good Jack…you’re doing so well”.

Jack kept his bowed, a muscle jumping in his jaw the only visual reaction he showed to Pitch’s words, Pitch trailing his fingers in listless patterns over Jack’s spine, eyes lidded as he looked at the side of Jack’s head. “Are the shorts comfortable?”

Jack shifted, hips moving slightly. “Not…really. Kinda tight”.

“They should loosen the more you move around but if you still feel uncomfortable then let me know ok?”

Jack nodded, hands clenching in bedsheets as Pitch’s fingers trailed directly down his spine then over the zipper of his shorts, Pitch pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he pinched the zip between his fingers, slowly pulling it down. “Now then…I have with me here a toy, which will help complete the outfit, but will also help keep you stimulated throughout the session. It’s an anal plug, with a tapered end, giving the illusion of a dog’s tail. I’m going to ease it into you once you’re relaxed and the zipper on your shorts will help keep it secure. However, it will require re-lubing every so often, otherwise it will dry out and cause discomfort. Do you still wish to continue Jack?”

A pause before Jack swallowed loudly. “I do, My King”.

“Excellent. Now, just relax” he crooned, his voice a soft lull as he spoke to Jack, committed to keeping him relaxed and comfortable as they went through the session. As the zipper reached its end, he spread the opening with his fingers, exposing Jacks entrance and trailing the pad of his thumb over it, rubbing it in small circles. Jack exhaled shakily as he lowered his head towards the bed, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of Pitch’s ministrations.

Removing his thumb, Pitch coated his finger with lube then began to run it over and around Jacks rim, slowly pushing in the tip of his finger when he felt it go lax. He alternated pushing in and pulling out the tip, slowly sinking in more of his finger time until it was fully immersed to the knuckle, Jacks’ breathing turning laboured as he arched his spine and pushed his hips back to meet Pitch's finger.

Pitch lidded his eyes as he continued to push his finger in and out of Jack slowly, crooking his finger minutely when it was fully immersed before pulling it out completely. Deciding to add another finger, he coated both with lube then began again, pushing in just the tip then slowly submerging them both until he was moving both in and out of Jack fluidly, Jack moaning low in his throat as he began to discreetly rock back and forth to meet Pitch’s fingers.

Jack groaned, hands gripping the bedsheets tightly as Pitch pushed his fingers inside as deep as he could, wiggling them slightly in the wet heat. “Gods this is…can’t we just keep doing this?”

“The point of this session is to help you get out of your own head Jack…stop you thinking for a while”.

Jack bit his lip. “I think you’re doing pretty well with that right now to be honest…” he choked as Pitch crooked his fingers once more, fists tugging at the covers.

Pitch chuckled then slowly pulled his fingers out of Jack, a small whine of loss escaping Jack as Pitch poured lube over the bulb of the anal plug, drizzling more down the cleft of Jacks' ass and making him flinch from the cold. “I’m about to insert the plug now Jack…are you still ok to go ahead?” He laid his palm on Jack’s lower back in reassurance, thumb stroking the skin absently.

Jack nodded then lifted his head slightly. “Yeah…yes I’m sure…My King”.

Pitch patted Jacks back with his fingers lightly then pressed down more firmly as if to hold him in place as he brought the plug up to Jack’s ass, running the pointed tip of it up and down and around the rim of his ass a few times before slowly pressing it inside, pausing when Jack made a noise and lowered his head. He rubbed Jack's back again, quietly reassuring as he brought the plug back out before pushing in again, repeating the same method as he had with his fingers, pressing the plug deeper each time until it was fully seated inside Jack, who let out a heavy breath at the feel of it. “Alright?”

Jack shifted his hips experimentally then nodded, Pitch gently pulling up the zip until it was snug against the plug, holding it secure. He patted Jacks ass reassuringly before getting up off the bed. “Does it feel ok Jack? Do you think you’ll be ok with it inside you for a while? Try standing up for me please”

Jack paused, getting his bearings together before shifting on the bed, moving towards the edge slowly before getting off it, moving one leg than the other gingerly, gasping as he straightened, his pleather booty shorts doing nothing to hide his erection. He moved slowly, gauging how the plug stayed inside yet moved with him, pressing against every nerve and keeping his senses alight.

Releasing a breath slowly, he looked up at Pitch, eyes glazed with hunger as he bit his lower lip. “Does it…does it always feel like this?”

“Like what?”

“…full. And just….nngh”. He tried to explain but found he couldn’t, running a hand through his hair instead as he tried to will away the urge to just drop to his knees and hump Pitch’s leg. Although that would be keeping in tone with the session, he thought to himself, grinning ruefully.

A thumb stroked his cheek, Jack opening his eyes to see Pitch looking down at him, concern and apprehension dulling the heat in his gaze. “Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?”

Jack shook his head then leaned up on his tiptoes, planting a chaste kiss on Pitch’s lips, wanting to chase away the crease of concern marring his brow. “No no its…it feels…I’m fine My King I promise I just…need to get used to it. I’ve never had one inside me before…well…not without cumming two seconds later anyway” he jested, batting his eyes at Pitch playfully, Pitch smiling in return.

“Alright then, but you will tell me immediately if you feel any discomfort?” When Jack nodded Pitch dropped to his knees. “Alright, just one last thing”.

Jack blinked as Pitch fit knee pads onto him, adjusting them until they sit comfortably on Jack’s legs. “Um, kneepads?”

“Jack, you’re going to be crawling around on hardwood floors for the rest of the evening, do you really want to do that without them?” Pitch asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack as he straightened back up, Jack scrunching up his nose.

“Point taken. So ahh…what now?” he gestured down at himself. “Am all dressed up and no-where to go”.

“Well why don’t we get you on your knees like a good little puppy and go from there hmm?”. Pitch smirked at Jack, folding his arms as Jack growled at him, slowly sinking to his hands and knees, keeping his gaze on Pitch’s eyes.

“This is going to hurt isn’t it? I’m practically breaking my neck down here…when did you get so bloody tall?”

Pitch lifted a hand to his ear, feigning ignorance. “I’m sorry, I do believe my name is Pitch Black and not Doctor Doolittle…what does the puppy say again?”

Jack gave him the blandest look one could manage while wearing kneepads and a dog tail coming out of his ass. “Woof woof”.

Pitch’s expression smoothed into a satisfied smirk, eyes lidding as he let his hand drop to his side and walked towards the bedroom door. “Much better. Thought I was hearing things for a moment there. Now then, why don’t we go make ourselves dinner huh boy?” He opened the door then turned to Jack, patting his hip. “Come on now boy! Come on!” he said, his voice high with encouragement as he exited the bedroom, Jack sticking out his tongue at his retreating back before scurrying after Pitch as fast as he could on his hands and knees, grimacing at the loud slap his hands made on the hard wood floor.

“I am DEFINITELY going to regret this later”, he muttered darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated as and when at the moment, as is this case with all my fics so please be patient!


End file.
